Collection Of HaruKyo
by Dark1luvs
Summary: XD Just some little snapshots and Songfics of HaruhiXKyoya! XD Enjoy and please be patient. Rated M...just in case ;D
1. Strawberries

Let the drabbles begin XD Yay!

:3 enjoy~

* * *

Strawberries

Whenever I walked past Haruhi, she always smelt like strawberries. So fresh and sweet. When she walked past that smell would waft towards me as if tempting me to eat forbidden fruit.

Today, Haruhi was standing so close to me, I couldn't take it anymore. Slamming down my folder, I leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

She tasted so sweet; I wanted to taste her forever.

As we drew apart, she gave me confused look.

"What was that for, Senpai?" She asked me. I grinned, and brang her closer to me.

"Even the Shadow King has cravings for something sweet."

* * *

More to come... hopefully :D


	2. What You Do To Me

Kyoya's POV :D disclaimer: I dont own it :3

Summary: Kyoya contemplating Haruhi. What is she to him? -dramatic music- XD

Continue~~

* * *

Sometimes I watched her as I slept.

Watched at how her dark brown hair curled on her forehead, as she moved facing me.

Her slow intakes of life were the only indication of movement.

And yet I loved her for it.

I guess knowing she was by my side made me feel safe, not only for her

But for me.

How would I know seeing those brown eyes would be the demise of me?

Not have a trusted friend who loved me. Someone who knew my true nature, and only enjoyed it.

Could tame the Shadow King in me, with just a smile.

Just looking at her, I remembered.

Remembered what happiness was.

* * *

Just a little drabble of Kyoya thinking of his relationship with Haruhi. :3

More to come ... hopefully...

-D.


	3. Song Fic Galore

SongsXDXD I know, I know- justin beiber is ew but . it jus came on and iwsa jus listening to it :D so yea...

:D please enjoy these snapshots based on songs :D hehe~

* * *

~BABY BY JUSTIN BEIBER~

Kyoya POV:

Watching Haruhi walk up the aisle, I wondered where I went wrong.

Her train of skirts swirled around her as she joined Tamaki on the altar, smiling softly at her husband-to-be.

I remember the love we shared, words of love and here she is with him. I thought we'd always be together but she's marrying him instead of me.

I could see her smiling at Tamaki the way she did with me. Watching her kiss him as they said 'I Do'

I thought she'd always be mine.

~SUN GOES DOWN BY NESIAN MYSTIK~

As they lay on the silk sheets, their bodies entwined. Kyoya held Haruhi gently as she slept. Beams of fading sun slowly illuminated Haruhi's face giving it an ethereal glow. Kyoya could feel his breath hitch and his heart tighten at the sight.

This beautiful woman loves him.

With the sun setting and the night approaching, Kyoya brang Haruhi even closer to him, holding her head to his chest.

_Please don't leave me._

~STAY WITH ME (BY THE SEA) BY AL GREEN FT. JOHN LEGEND~

It was a Friday night and Haruhi was very drunk. She was at seaside bar out in the country called 'The Shadow King.' The drinks numbed the pain so good, it made Haruhi feel lighter. Ever since she broke up with Tamaki, stumbling on this bar was the only good thing that happened so far.

Haruhi was about to reach for her fourth cup when she felt a warm hand stop her. Looking up Haruhi came face-to-face with dark onyx eyes staring intensely back at her.

"Excuse me, Miss but I think drinking one more cup won't fix your problems." The man said. His voice was deep and rich. And it made Haruhi want to just tell him all her problems.

His hands suddenly enveloped her own and his handsome smile came into view.

"My name's Kyoya and I'm the owner of the bar. I wanted to ask, what a pretty woman like you is doing drinking all alone on a beautiful Friday night like this."

Haruhi only felt her heart slowly sink as she remembered her reason and only sighed.

"Let's just say, matter's of the heart are more than one can handle sometimes." She heard herself say.

His fingers tightened slightly on hers and Haruhi looked down at them. His fingers were so warm…

"Then maybe you won't disagree to staying in one of our guest rooms tonight. I think I may be able to concoct something up for you." Kyoya said, his warm eyes smiling gently at her.

Haruhi felt herself smile, knowing exactly where she wanted to be tonight.

Whom she wanted to be with…

~TEENAGE LOVE AFFAIR BY ALICIA KEYS~

Haruhi rushed home, and quickly dropped all her stuff on the ground. Reaching into her pocket for the folded up paper, Haruhi couldn't but feel her heart quicken.

She finally told him how she felt and now she was going to call him!

Dialing the number and listening to dial tone, Haruhi felt her heart drop after 5 minutes.

_Maybe he wasn't home…_

Then-

"_Hi, love."_

Haruhi heard him say.

With a silly grin on her face, Haruhi twirled the phone cord around her fingers.

"Hi, Kyoya."

* * *

XD more to come, hahahahah

XD hope u liked 'em, :3

-D.


	4. More Song fics

YEAA! i was just listening to music and..yea. these happened~ hahah, enjoy! :D

disclaimer: i dont own the characters or the songs :D and when it goes like ~name of song~ then its a different story and new song, k?

=.= i dont want to anyone to be confused :D

* * *

~COCAINE BY ROBIN THICKE~

Whenever Kyoya made love with Haruhi, it was more electrifying than the last. Those sweet moments of being able to feel that high off love and just being free to express the love he had-

It was like cocaine to the system.

His brain was in high wire, his emotions were in charge and he could swear that his hands had minds of their own. They itched to wander, to explore….

Those short moments were always cut short when breathing had to occur but Kyoya was always eager to get back to loving.

It was an addiction he would never give up.

~LET'S GET IT ON BY FIJI FT. J BOOG~

Haruhi let herself be gently laid down on the pillow as Kyoya slowly kissed down her neck. His hands roamed freely and caressed her skin as if reading it. Haruhi let her own hands wander as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt touching his skin, reveling in the smoothness. Hearing a growl, Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and became transfixed with his stare. So full of lust and need and want.

And Love.

"I need you." Was all he said.

Haruhi only smiled as she lay back down with her arms outstretched, fixing him with a coy look as she said,

"I'm all yours."

And let's just say things got hot after that. XD

~MISERY BY MAROON 5~

Kyoya looked out the window and sighed for like the billionth time that day.

"She's going to be fine, Kyoya." A voice said behind him. Turning around Kyoya glanced worriedly at his friend before saying,

"I know Tamaki but I can't help but be worried!"

Pointing to the window outside, Kyoya began pacing as he spoke.

"If you haven't noticed it's bloody raining outside and Haruhi's driving! And she's pregnant! And she's angry! And! And!-"

"KYOYA." Tamaki said firmly and silenced his friend by grasping his shoulders.

"She's fine; she's getting a ride with the Twins. Now why is your pregnant wife angry?"

Looking miserably at Tamaki, Kyoya looked down.

"Iaccidentlycalledherfat." Kyoya said in a rush. Tamaki raised an eyebrow at this.

"Come again?" He asked.

Kyoya held his head in his hands as he remembered their argument.

"I got angry and accidently called her fat."

A silence only greeted him after he spoke. Glancing up at Tamaki, Kyoya could see the King giving him the cold shoulder.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU ANGRY AT ME FOR?" Kyoya yelled.

Tamaki only gave him a look of pity before Tsk-Tsking him.

"You sad, sad man. I hope Haruhi never talks to you."

"Never-talk-Haru-Ugh"Kyoya said before he fainted to a heap on the ground just as the Twins and Haruhi walked through the door.

The Twins conclusion:

_Even the Shadow King is at the mercy of an angry Haruhi. _

* * *

YEAAAA! FINISH~

I may write more but schools getting busy :D ~

-D.


	5. She'll Be Mine

Yea this is from the episode where Haruhi just came form talking to Tamaki and Eclair called her a fox XD Haruhi comes walking down wearing the cutest outfit of a white suit with a pink tie :D And everybody calls her cute and there is a scene where Kyoya looks up from typing...

Yea, this is from Kyoya's POV and what he was thinking when she was walking down... XD

* * *

"Kawaii!"I heard a girl cry.

"How charming!" I heard a mother echo.

"Haru-chan looks so cute!" Hunny-sempai said.

"Ah," Mori-senpai replied.

I looked up from my laptop when I heard all the commotion, and just watched.

Haruhi walked down in a white tuxedo, complete with a pink tie and black pants. It seemed like she was coming down in slow motion- I couldn't help but watch.

Haruhi's hair seemed to sway with her movements and gave her an air of ultimate cuteness. But I could see she was angry just looking at the ways her eyes were glittering dangerously. I wanted no more to erase the anger from those doe eyes but

-I knew I couldn't.

It wasn't time.

I smiled to myself knowing, she'll be mine in time.

* * *

:D hahaha, another snapshot XD i think there may be more to come~~~

XD AJ.


	6. Songs

**WELLL XD hope u enjoy the incoming stories :D Disclaimer: i do not own these songs :3

* * *

**

**~Waihau Bay- Phoenix Foundation~**

The waves crashed against the rocks as the tide pushed in while the sun set in the horizon. The glowing orange fading into dark blue looked as if the glowing orb was descending into the sea. On the shore, miles of sand could be seen with green seaweed littering the way.  
The sand was squishy but soft against Kyoya's feet as he walked barefoot, his shoes in hand and padded closely to the one beside him. Smiling softly as he scanned his surroundings, Kyoya slowly turned to her.

Haruhi.  
The wind rustled at her hair, letting it curl and fly around her face giving her an almost glowing complexion. The smile on her face was evident and her dark brown eyes were lit with childish joy. Kyoya grinned down at her and brushed away the hair away from her face. The smile she aimed at him was breathtaking and the kiss she gave him tasted like the oranges she ate earlier.  
Ripe and juicy.

It made Kyoya think…

_Maybe this vacation wasn't a bad thing after all._

**~Am I Dreaming Remix- Kat DeLuna ft. Akon~**

As the music bumped up louder and the bass crashed against the walls, Kyoya felt himself go wild.

His clothes were sticking to him as he danced and his skin was hot.

Suddenly, he heard someone cough behind him. Turning to the cougher, Kyoya came face-to-face with a sexy vixen whose dark brown hair curled around her face. Her clothes showed off a gorgeous body but her eyes...

Her chocolate brown eyes were intoxicating.

Kyoya thought he was dreaming.

**~Siuil a Run (Walk My Love) - Celtic Woman~  
**Haruhi POV:

Dear Diary,

Today the troops moved out.  
I remember waving one more farewell as the ships slowly sailed away and my tears were salty against my lips. I touched my lips thinking of him…thinking of the kiss we shared before he boarded the ship. I remember the promise he told me.  
I was the only woman still watching the ships when they became only specks in the distance. The baby in my womb shifted as the ships all but disappeared and I placed my hands around my taut belly. I tried to calm the child that was mine.

That was his.  
The war would be over soon, Daddy would come home.  
To raise the child that is ours, a result of our love. That was his promise.

And I will do anything to ensure that.

For my love.

K. O + H.F

**~All of Me- Michael Buble~**

The man was pale and the bandages surrounding his face stood out. Haruhi slowly walked towards him and was glad he was asleep. Silently sitting next to the hospital bed, Haruhi took his hands and just held it. Silently crying for this man, she didn't even know.

Suddenly, she felt the finger brush her tears away. Haruhi looked up at the man and tried to decipher the meaning behind his soft smile.

"Why did you save me?" Haruhi asked sadly. "Why didn't you let that car run me over?"

The tears stopped but the need to know was still there. The man shifted his hand so it was holding her cheek softly before answering.  
"I'd rather have the doctors take all of my limbs than see you die."

Haruhi's eyes widened as the man smiled.  
"My name is Kyoya and I'm in love with you." Kyoya said grinning.

Haruhi grinned back before kissing Kyoya's cheek and whispered,

"I'd rather have all of you to love."

* * *

:3 hope you enjoyed these XD more to come!

-A.J!


	7. SongFics

**XD YEEEEEE heres more~ disclaimer: dont own songs... XD but these stories i own. oh, and i dnt own the charaters :3**

**continue on...**

* * *

**~Closer-Corinne Bailey Rae~**

Haruhi sighed tiredly as she unlocked the door to her house. Even on Saturday nights, she couldn't take a break. Dropping all her things on her desk, Haruhi walked to her bedroom, ready to relax and she opened the door.

And- OH LORD. What a sight greeted her eyes.

Her husband was lying on their bed with rose petals all around him. His gorgeous toned chest shone in the candlelight and his dark hair was sexily tousled.

_Wow. _Was all Haruhi could think.

Kyoya got up, walked towards her, and reached for her hands. Slowly kissing her fingers…than her wrists…

His dark eyes glowed as he smiled at her and he brought her…

A little closer…

**~Can't Stop- Maroon 5~**

Kyoya tried to sleep but his thoughts kept invading him.

Thoughts of her.

Her smile…Her eyes…Her smell…Her taste…

Everything about her was hypnotizing,

Just when he felt sleep come, the alarm went off. Kyoya groaned and angrily growled at the clock.

_Why can't he stop thinking about her?_

**~Save the Last Dance for Me- Michael Buble~**

Tamaki twirled Haruhi on the dance floor as the Tango music heightened. Haruhi's black dress was dangerously sexy and showed off gorgeous curves and lovely porcelain skin. The dips and spins the duo danced were impressive and elegant.

Suddenly, Kyoya walked up. Tapping Tamaki on the shoulder, Kyoya waltzed Haruhi out of Tamaki's arms before Tamaki could even decline leaving Tamaki gaping like fish at the empty space where Haruhi used to be.

Kyoya smiled devilishly at Tamaki before turning back to Haruhi, smiling his true rare smile.

"May I have this dance?" Kyoya asked as his smile grew. Haruhi only smiled back as she patted his cheek.

"You already know the answer, Kyoya."

Kyoya only winked at her before bringing her closer as the music turned to a slow jam and they rocked together. Kyoya lowered his head to her ear and whispered,

"_I hope the last dance is always mine."_

Haruhi only answered by smiling at him before their lips met in a shared kiss.

* * *

XD YAY~~~ more hopefully...

-A.J


	8. Favorite Songs

**XD yeee... more! disclaimer: i dont own. :3

* * *

**

**~After Tonight- Justin Nozuka~**

Tears were running down Kyoya's face as they shoveled in the last of the dirt on the grave. On the gravestone it read:

_In loving memory of-_

_Haruhi Ohtori_

Kyoya's body was old but his mind was still sharp. He could still remember. Remember the life they had together…

How they lived. How they shared. How they loved…

Kyoya remembered how they first met… On a cold, starry night. Haruhi was watching the stars and Kyoya was . Kyoya was goofing around when he stumbled upon Haruhi. She was watching the sky on Lover's Hill, with a blanket around her shoulders. Kyoya could see her clearly in the night as shooting stars began to fly in the sky…

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Not the stars…but her.  
And He knew from that moment…that she was the one. The one for him.

Even now as the one he loved passed, Kyoya would never stop loving her.

**~Everything- Michael Buble~**

Kyoya grinned down at the baby pictures he had acquired from Ranka.

Sure, he got them for the profits of the club but he also had other reasons…

One reason was:

Haruhi is just too cute.

Kyoya couldn't help but fawn over _Kawaii_ pictures of Baby Haruhi, smiling as the camera.

Not that Kyoya would admit it…

**~The Way You Make Me Feel- Michael Jackson~**

Hearing a door close, Kyoya glanced up from his laptop and could see from the front balcony, the girl who moved next door yesterday. She was wearing shorts and a short-sleeved vest that showed off flawless pale skin.

Her brown hair was short but curled around her face.

And her face…

Her face was as if an artist painted it with a cute nose, perfect lips, and soulful brown eyes. Eyes the color of rich melted, milk chocolate.

_Mmm…._  
Kyoya couldn't help but lick his lips at the temptation. Yes, even the hormones of The Notorious Kyoya couldn't take it.

He was human after all.

The girl looked up and spotted him. Her smile made him breathless and his face went red. His hormones going into action, Kyoya couldn't help but watch as she walked away.

Getting up grudgingly, Kyoya walked to inside for a very _cold _shower.

She made him feel so…

So crazy!

* * *

:D

-A.J

feedback wanted!


	9. Long Awaited SongFics XD Edited

LOL Sorry I haven't even updated or anything I feel so bad.. T_T

BUT I shall make it up to you all :3 Here are few more snapshots of KyoHaru with some songs I was listening to :D

Enjoy!

Since…So far, most of these songfics have been Kyoya POV, its Haruhi's turn! X)

DISCLAIMER: i do not own them :) but i still love 'em! XD

* * *

**Falling For You by Colbie Calliat**

I felt him slowly lift me up in his arms, cradling me to his chest. His lips pressed against my forehead, I knew he loved me.

I sighed for what seemed like the 4th hundredth time that day.

"Kyoya, I'm not made of glass." I said as I patted his cheek. I felt his lips lift into a smile before turning to face me, his eyes shining.

"I know." Was all he said, holding me tighter. Slowly, he placed me back on the couch, placing a cushion under my swollen ankles. My swollen belly was evident underneath the summer dress I wore and the lack of sleep was getting to me.

Feeling my discomfort, my husband kissed me easing the pain from the contraction. As he leaned back, I captured his face in my hands, looking into his dark eyes.

"Don't worry, ok? I'm fine. I'm just a little tired since Junior decided to move around last night." I told him. Letting him go, I watched, as his eyes seem to go straight to my belly. Poking my tongue at him, I pointed at my belly.

"Yeah, this is your handy work." I told him.

Kyoya all but grinned. Placing his hand on my womb, he smiled gently at me as Junior kicked. That smile…

The smile that made me fall for him all over again…

* * *

**Fireflies by Owl city**

The trees were dark and shadowed in the park but I didn't care. I only cared for the lights.

The little orbs of light that seemed to dance around me, I smiled up at them and twirled around, dancing with them.

Lifting my eyes to the sky, I watched as a single firefly landed on my nose. As if, deeming fit to hold it.

But I froze…

There in the distance were two glowing eyes staring at me, from behind the tree. With purpose, I watched as he marched to me. The firefly had left my nose and now perched on his, Kyoya's shoulder.

He took my hand and starting twirling me as I had before and we danced.

The fireflies accompanied us, glowing, showing us.

I'll always remember his glowing eyes.

* * *

**Daughters by John Mayer**

When I walked into my 5-year old daughter's room, I smiled at the picture.

My daughters head was cradled against my husband's chest, both sleeping peaceful. Their dark hair almost identical.

Haruhi slowly took off Kyoya's glasses and put them on the drawer next to the bed. Brushing his hair from his forehead, she kissed him goodnight. As she eased back, Haruhi could have sworn that he was smiling at her but it was probably her imagination. Turning to her daughter, I kissed her forehead and placed my hand on her soft cheek.

My Sakura… My little Dragon…

Smiling indulgently, I tucked them both in and picked up the book they were reading together. I laughed silently at the title and quietly tried to hold in my laughter.

Tiptoeing to the door, Haruhi could see the book, "A guide to commoner's" in the light and chuckled. Turning off the light, Haruhi silently closed door… missing the two matching smirks coming from the bed.

* * *

**Dream lover by Mariah Carey**

_His warm mouth…. His sexy smile…_

_His dark eyes… as they devoured my body…_

_His strong shoulders… his hard body against mine…_

_Lifting me as he captured my lips and began a lazy journey down…_

_His voice… as he said.._

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi bounced up in her seat and wildly looked around. All the other hosts were looking at her strangely, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Getting up from her seat, Haruhi smiled longingly at the memory of the dream she had.

"Haruhi?"

Looking up Haruhi came face-to-face with Huni-Senpai looking worriedly at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she only stretched her arms in response.

"I had a good dream." Haruhi grinned to everyone as she walked to the changing room, leaving behind confused people.

Except one… who smirked as he walked towards the same changing room…

* * *

YAY! :3

Yeah…so, it's like 8 right now and I've gotta study, so i hope u enjoyed it ^_^

GOODNIGHT!

reviews and feedback is appreciated:3 and thank u to those who have done both! 3 u guys~


	10. Sleepy

Yo, my favourite people! :3 I know I haven't written anything in ages… =.= well, more than that but I'm back now. I've been chock full of ideas but I just haven't had the balls to sit down and actually write… if I had any balls to begin with….*cough* awkward ..

ANYWAY, let this be a token of my ever thankful gratitude to you *points at you reader* and please be happy with it. :3

On to the story~ Implied relationship of HaruKyo

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Ouran : darn…

* * *

Haruhi yawned for the twentieth time that day and blearily wiped her eyes.

She, of course, didn't notice the quick intakes of breath her tomato-red customers were taking at the supreme cuteness of her actions.

"Fujioka-san…" Renge asked timidly from her seat next to Haruhi on the couch and as if she had never yawned, Haruhi turned to said customer with a gentle smile.

"Hai, Hime-sama?" Haruhi answered.

After blushing for five minutes, Renge realised that all she was doing was staring into Haruhi's eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "You seem tired…"

Renge's mind had gone blank at that point because Haruhi had reached down during their conversation and now held one of her hands. Noticing the silence, Haruhi looked up at Renge and grinned unashamedly saying,

"I'm sorry, Hime-sama, but you have such a soothing voice."

"But Fujioka-san, you're holding my hand…" Whispered Renge, her eyes darting madly around the now quiet room. Haruhi only yawned and looked at Renge with puppy dog eyes.

"Haruhi." The little group turned at the voice and felt shivers running their spines. Kyoya had by that time stopped typing and walked over after watching everything. He knelt in front of the already dozing Haruhi who was leaning on Renge.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya repeated again and cupped a hand on her cheek.

(Did I say the room was quiet?- well it was deadly quiet by now!)

"Hm?" Haruhi mumbled, as her tired chocolate eyes opened, "Kyoya?"

"HARUHI, MY DAUGTER! ARE YOU IN NEED OF ASSI-Ack!"  
Tamaki froze in mid-sentence when Kyoya turned to him with the most venomous look that the words seemed to die on his tongue. Without missing a beat, Kyoya slowly detached Haruhi from Renge and lifted her bridal style into his arms.

"Kyaaaa!" All the customers yelled, "Moe!"

And as the duo walked away amongst all the chaos of the fainting customers and dumbfounded hosts, Kyoya only leaned down and kissed Haruhi on the forehead. Walking through the open door, he placed her down on one of the couches in the backrooms.

"Thank you, Kyo." Haruhi whispered with a smile as he covered her with a blanket.

"Anytime." Kyoya replied with a genuine smile and chuckled softly when he soon heard her soft snores. He straightened up and fixed his tie, and began walking back out to the rest of the hosts, knowing full well of the imminent dangers he was going to face but he paused at the door and glanced back at Haruhi's sleeping face.

_She was worth it_, Kyoya thought as a ghost of a smirk flitted across his face and he walked through the door.

* * *

So, what did you think?

If you hated it, please move on. Well. goodnight~

-D.


	11. Did She Know?

My Dearest Readers & Future Reviewers,

I wrote this for you especially. I went to sleep around 6pm with the full intention of sleeping through the night but surprisingly, I woke up 3 hours…fully refreshed.

So here I am in a music mood so I thought…I should write you a little drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't Ouran or the characters or the song The song I'm listening to tonight is….

"_I'm In Love" by Ra.D_

* * *

This is from Kyoya's POV (a bit OOC)  
_italics = thoughts_, normal =normal, and **bold=dialogue,** _**Bold =reoccurring thought**_

* * *

"_Finally,"_ I thought as I closed the door behind Haruhi and just leaned with my back against the door, eyes closed.

_**Did she know? I hope she didn't…. **_I regretted opening my eyes to see the deserted room because all I could see was traces of her.

_Her teacup in the sink, placed neatly.  
Her butler outfit neatly folded on the table._

_I could still smell her perfume….subtle but sweet.  
And for some reason, it reminded me of summer days. Those wonderful summer days when I could sit in one of the many country villas father owned and the curtains in the rustic kitchen would rise gently in the wind and you could see off into the distance those gleaming red apples._

_Golden Delicious, Granny Smith, and my favorite…Pink Lady._

_**Did she know?  
**_

_That those days were when I didn't feel alone. When loneliness wasn't my only friend with despair accompanying it in the silence._

Shaking my head from such thoughts, I glanced at my shiny-gold Rolex watch and sighed with relief. I still had time to do it and quickly walked over to the grand piano at the back of the Host Room. Lifting up the heavy cloth covering it with a swish, I was greeted with that familiar shiny wood and sat down on the bench.

_Ah, those familiar black and white keys. I fondly played the beginnings of one of those songs I learned as a child and let the sound carry me off into a world that didn't evolve around money._

_That didn't evolve around Father. Did such a place exis-_

"**Senpai?"**

I was wrenched back into reality by that voice and I slammed my hands against those keys in shock. I glanced up and could only see her.

Haruhi standing there clutching her forgotten bear pen. _Damn that pen_…

"**Senpai, are you alright?"** She repeated, her dark brown eyes crinkled in worry as she stepped closer towards me.

_Wow, her irises had flecks of gold in them. Not the artificial gold that adorned my watch, but that soft, color that filled me warmth._

She was looking at me_. Only me._

_**Did she know?**_

_I'm in love with her. And she doesn't know._

"**I've never been better, Haruhi-san."** I replied with a blank face, seeing her reaction before she realized it.

_Ah….that smile. It was gorgeous, did she know that?_

* * *

So, what did you think? :3 I wrote this while listening to the song and really tried to focus on Kyoya's thoughts and for some reason apples popped up…I'm a tad bit peckish at the moment…^_^

Anyway, I truly do love you guys for faving, reviewing and just reading. *bows in eternal gratefulness*

Til' next time, my lovelies~

-D.


End file.
